Catching Your Eyes
by Lycan Angel
Summary: Sometimes things are easier said with your eyes. Harry and Cho make up and enjoy a night out at Hogsmeade. OneShot. Now with page breaks thanks to an astute reviewer!


Catching Your Eyes

By Lycan Angel

* * *

We ended on a bad note last year. Victory for Rita Skeeter there. Though she managed to convince the world of a lot of things, I hardly thought she'd have an impact on my love life. I was really lost after that. Bless Hermione for being the great friend she is. We were both up late that night and she helped me sort out my thoughts and my feelings. You know life would be a whole lot easier if you could choose who you fall head over heels for because Merlin knows Hermione would be topping my list. But I don't think I could ever ask for a better friend.

She talked to Cho for me. It took a whole mess of convincing mind you, but I got her to do it. I wanted her to clear things up at least without telling Cho I asked her to do it. That way it just looks like she concerned for me. From what she said, Cho didn't seem upset and even looked relieved. Hermione's pretty good at reading people so I'm pretty sure I still have a chance. I just really don't know where to start. Do I go and talk to her? Maybe Hermione was wrong and she really doesn't like me.

* * *

I really don't know how Dean and Seamus do it. Relationships and all. They seem to be more trouble than Voldemort.

Well I guess he had Hermione talk to me for him. I wish he would just talk to me himself. Not that I'm accusing him of being a coward or anything far from it. The guy's stared Voldemort in the face on more than one occasion. But then again I did make quite a scene at the coffee shop. It's understandable now that I think about it. I think it was a bad year for all of us, though I think everyone's ok now. At least from my point of view. His friends seem ok, the ones who went to the ministry with him.

Hermione told me about Harry losing his Godfather at the Ministry and what he's been going through, though I could tell she wasn't telling me everything. I guess The-Boy-Who-Lived has to have his secrets. Hopefully he'll be able to tell me himself. But either way he looks ok. When I saw him on the train he seemed all smiles and even waved back. It was reassuring since he didn't blush or spill water on himself like before. Though it is cute to seem him do it. Maybe even a little ego boost knowing that I, Cho Chang can make Harry Potter blush.

I really want to go talk to him. Get to know him and all. Take away everything and really get to know him. I mean, if he's such a charming person on the outside, what's he like on the inside?

This is really no way to start a Hogsmeade weekend…

* * *

This perhaps the best way to start a Hogsmeade weekend. It's the only time Hermione let's us sleep in and the only time she sleeps in herself. I was surprised one weekend when we met up in the village square and she just looked completely knackered. She really looked like she had just woken up and not bothered with a bath. Though she did, she simply said she fell back asleep. Ron and I have yet to stop poking fun at her about it.

This time however we all get up on time. Everyone is really excited since pretty much the entire school, even the lower classes (with a curfew set much earlier than ours), are coming down to Hogsmeade. I'm really not sure what the celebrations is about though I'm sure I'll get the National Geographic special from Hermione. All I know is that it happens every fifty years and the turn out is incredible.

Hogsmeade isn't very big, so I find it hard to imagine people from around the country coming down to take part in it all. Though I imagine even the darkest alleyway will be lit up in celebration.

The Great Hall, naturally was booming with chatter and excitement. Through it all I found myself eyeing the Ravenclaw table, looking for her face. I find it and quickly turn away the second it seemed she was looking back. The tables were all mix matched with colors and even a few Slytherin greens were mingling about. I wasn't really paying any attention to the conversations going on around me, and I think someone had already pointed out where my attention was directed. My eyes were back on the Ravenclaw table, darting side to side past people walking around. I almost dropped my fork when I saw her looking around (for me?). Her gaze found mine and I didn't look away this time, though I wish I did since I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

She smiled softly and I couldn't help but offer one in return. I really don't know how long we stared across the Great Hall. Someone waved a hand in front of my face and I saw her soft smile turn to giggles as my attention was brought back to planet earth.

Everyone was getting up and making their way to the carriages to Hogsmeade. It seemed the entire hall was determined to leave at the same time. I lost my friends in the heavy traffic of robes and smiles and again I found myself on my toes trying to see over the crowd back to her table. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her doing the same. I don't think it was Occlumency, but just looking in her eyes, I think we agreed to try and at least say hello tonight.

After that I couldn't help but get caught in the flow, stumbling to voices calling out my name.

All of this hustle and bustle around the castle reminds me of the triwizard tournament. Everyone was anxious for the next event or what new drama would play out due to the other students from the other schools. I really can't wait to see what the village will look like. And I can't wait to see how everyone else will look. Some people are going wearing their muggle clothes (if they're muggle-born in the first place of course), and others are wearing casual robes. I'm going for a toss up, throwing my best robe over my clothes. It just seems awkward walking around here without one on you know?

* * *

I really try to convince myself I'm not dressing up for him. I really do intend to have a good time whether or not I see him. Though the look on his face suggested otherwise. Everyone keeps saying this event is prime time for various going-ons. I'm sure I won't have to elaborate much more on that. I'm a little nervous about what will happen if we do walk around together. I can't help but look at myself in the mirror over and over wondering if my clothes are too revealing, if my make up is too much. My black top seems to be more revealing every time I look, though I must admit it shows off my figure rather well. I don't have to worry about my skirt, a long black skirt, hugging my hips, and a long cut on the left side, stopping mid-thigh. Not revealing at all, sexy yet conservative...so long as the wind doesn't swing that cut in the wrong direction…but am I showing off too much? Maybe I should wear something a bit more loose?

You know I'm never going to leave my room if I keep this up.

I sigh and twirl my hair up and hold it in with some red chopsticks. I'm glad I get to wear these at last. My grandmother sent them too me. They're made of porcelain, painted red with dragons swirling around them. They really are beautiful. Probably the only thing I can't argue about.

It's funny to walk through the school in regular clothes. That and seeing how people dress outside of school. Robes are comfortable and all, but you never see anything. Though the school is right in saying that it would be distracting to ones studies. All of my friends are dress similarly, wearing muggles clothes underneath a robe which is sure to be shed once in the village.

The horseless carriages all waited in straight lines as students piled in. Out of the corner of my eye I see him. He's pretty easy to point out in a crowd, despite the sea of robes. He's probably got the same idea as most of us.

I'm starting to get nervous now, but I'm still hoping to see him…

* * *

The ride to Hogsmeade is always fun, always exciting. That feeling seemed to be minute compared to what everyone felt now. I looked out the window and the village, already from such a distance looked incredible. It looked like a multitude of cultures were on display. Lights decorated the entire village from torches, to paper lanterns. As we drew closer I could see the town square with it's massive fountain in the middle, that too was decorated with lights and the fountain itself was shooting water up in a brilliant pattern, colors in the water swirling about giving it the look of oil, though the colors were more defined.

As we got off it seemed everyone was headed for the Three Broomsticks. I'm willing to bet Madam Rosemerta put and expansion charm on the place to accommodate for the greater amount of customers. Pushing and shoving our way through we left our robes in the endless closet.

For a while it felt weird to wear muggles clothes after wearing school robes for so long. But now robes just seemed cumbersome. That and you hardly saw anything. I'm glad we all got together before the school year so we could all buy some new clothes together. Ron and I seemed clueless when it came to clothes shopping, muggle or not. Which is why, friends, it helps to have a girl in your little circle. I got a nod of approval when I picked out some slacks, a button up and leather jacket. I had to sit around for a while and watch as Hermione put Ron through the mill. Despite having sit around for a good hour, I had a good time laughing and judging his look. I'm glad I had a camera with me because I know Hermione put him in some ridiculous get ups for laughs at his expense. It was at it's best when we both agreed that the simple t-shirt and jeans look he had tried on first was best. He called it a waste of an hour of his life. Ha, roles reversed he would be doubled over crying. Hermione took less than half the time, throwing together a mix of jeans and a pink sweater.

You know when you take away the bookworm look, she really looks like a girl. I'm glad she laughed when I said that. Ron and I both know that she's a girl, and a very pretty one at that, but sometimes she needs convincing too. She has confidence in her intelligence but not her looks. Which is odd since after the Yule Ball she's developed a sort of fan club.

I'm glad to be rid of my robes either way. The afternoon chill isn't much and my jacket is more than enough to keep me warm. We all squeeze into a booth, managing to fit Dean and Ginny along with us. Despite the crowd we get out butterbeers on cue, warm and fizzy. Our glasses clink together and we drink to the night.

Some how I manage to keep an eye on the door for her since I know she'll walk on through eventually. Everyone comes to the Broomsticks. Everyone. Even Malfoy and his lackeys. You can't help but like the place. A lot of people don't even stay, but everyone stops in to say hi to whomever. My hopes are met as I see her walk in with her small group of friends. Her robe is place in the closest and I try to keep my mouth closed. Tight black shirt, tight black skirt…If I ever had a reason to hate robes this would be it. She is for sure one of the reason we wear robes in school. I'd never get a damn thing done.

She's not the only one either. I'm surprised at how many students from my year have…grown. Patil and Brown, those notorious two, look incredible. Even Luna, with her dreamy eyed look, looks nice in muggle clothes. As good as a lot of students looked, my attentions were already taken.

Her hair was up, two red chopsticks stuck up from her loose bun. I hope I wasn't staring for too long because she waved and smiled before taking a seat out of my line of sight. After a few rounds we went out to take in the sights and booths. Games and shops were set up and everyone seemed to get caught up in some game trying to win a prize. The lights grew brighter with the setting sun, giving the village a gentle ambience. Most of the younger students had gone back up to the castle while we stayed behind. Somewhere down the line of games and shops I lost everyone. Intentional or not I can't remember. I guess I was waiting for a chance to be on my own and maybe find Cho and enjoy the rest of the night with her. But after walking around for a while and not finding her I really felt like going back up.

I found myself in the town square, not really moving, just watching everyone pass by. A band was playing some music and a few couples were slow dancing, some making the night more intimate with a kiss and I couldn't help but imagine myself out there with her.

* * *

I saw him in the Broomsticks. He was looking quite handsome and I had to fight the urge to pull him over. I don't really want to make a scene about it you know? Word spreads around school fast enough as it is. And in the Broomsticks, we'd be the talk of the town in mere minutes. As such I decided to enjoy a few drinks before anything. I don't think anyone can't not enjoy butterbeer. Sweet and fizzy, it seems the ideal drink, though the alcoholic version is much better. I saw him leave after my second drink. I slipped him a smile and he smiled back, his eyes drifting outside.

After a third round we left, and went to every booth out there. I bought little trinkets and such from each one. I even found a "love detector" charm. It's supposed to turn red when you find someone who loves you. Wishful thinking that it turns red when I see him. I see other charms though lighting up dark alleys and drawing attention to private moments. Each couple we see becomes a topic of gossip. Though I think Harry and I would be number one of anything happens tonight.

The setting sun gave way to a dark night and the lanterns enough light to keep the celebration going. I managed to slip away from my friends since I found Harry sitting by the fountain looking content to just watch the night pass him by. I looked into my mirror one more time before approaching him.

"Mind if I join you?" He's surprised to see me, but relaxed and motions for me to sit.

"Not at all. Enjoying yourself?" He asks.

"Of course. Even without this celebration, it's hard not to enjoy a night on the town."

"True enough…" I could tell he too had had some of Butterbeer with some alcohol.

We sat in silence for a while, and I found the same contentment in watching people pass us by. We drew stares for sure, though I'm sure he didn't care as much as I did…

* * *

God everyone is staring at us. I really don't know what to say, though glancing at her she seems content to just sit here and watch people walk on by. I'm sure she notices them too. How can you not? Some are just blatantly obvious about it. I smile and wave at Lavender and Pavarti as they walk by. And typically them, they both begin to gossip amongst themselves and draw their own conclusions. I don't seem to mind as much tonight.

Nor do I mind the gap between us. Not so much the gap, but the lack thereof. Either she scooted closer or I did. If I did, I didn't notice. I lean back in the bench and title my eyes up to the sky, only the brightest stars able to out shine the village lights.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" She asks.

"Hmm…" I nod in approval. And I find a way to break a awkwardness between us.

"It should make sense that we should enjoy rather than sit through right?"

I stand up and face her offering my hand in a half mock bow. Now my heart really does jump. She gives me that smile and takes my hand. She brushes off her skirt, and we start a very slow walk to some random destination. Of course I notice she doesn't let go, letting a lazy swing follow through with each step. I take a chance and shift my fingers so they interlace with hers. Out eyes catch again and we both blush. I think. I know I did but I turned away before I could see hers. Still despite my embarrassment, it's a wonderful feeling, this simple act of holding hands.

Our walk takes us to the Three Broomsticks, still packed, but still room enough for us. We manage a table, as much as I would have like a booth. Despite being close to a corner I feel like we're in the center with everyone watching us. Two glasses of butterbeer appear as soon as we get comfortable. She raises her eyebrow and I nod, drawing my wand and tapping each glass with a spell every student learns, unofficially of course, by their third year.

Our glasses tap each other and we drink to the night once more. The familiar taste of alcohol is light, as I don't like too much. I see her nod in approval at the taste and I'm guessing she doesn't like too much either. We turn to face the center as a few students are making a scene, some of my house mates embarrassing one another with stories. Leave it to my house to make the Broomsticks into a masterpiece theater. One of us is always making a scene and causing the whole place to break out in laughter.

I roll my sleeves up as the place seemed to grow a bit hot. I see her turning a bit red, from her face to her bare shoulders. Maybe it's the drinks. They aren't strong, but after a few, they can get you going. She looks to be fascinated with her glass and the bubbles rising from it. I title my head to catch her eyes and she brings them up to mine. Again she gives me that smile and my body relaxes. I believe I can spend the rest of the night content to just sit and here with her. Our gazes break at the slight up roar for everyone to go out to the square. I shrug and take her hand once again, lace my fingers in their comfortable way. She gives me a squeeze and I squeeze back.

We reach the square which is filled to capacity, with even some people up on the rooftops. Suddenly I feel her tug my arm and she leads me through a woven path among the crowd, I lose her hand, but manage to follow her, reaching a small empty space on the stairs to a familiar robes shop. She waves me over turning back to the center trying to see whatever it was that was going on. In the race to get closer I nearly trip stumbling into her. My hand held fast to her as she let out a slight yelp in surprise but also a smile when she realized it was me. Again her gaze was fixated on the center. I stand behind her, and slip my arms loosely around her waist. The smell of her hair, some sweet smelling perfume wafted up and it was dizzying. I guess I had done the right thing since she seemed to squirm comfortably and covered my arms with hers.

At last l was finally able to see the center and find out what was going on. The fountain water had taken on and elaborate cylinder shape and was broadcasting, what I'm guessing was the founding of the village, along with some legends where the village played a part. I'm pretty sure I'll appear in there at some point.

* * *

I think I should have only had one butterbeer when we stopped in the Broomsticks. Not that I mind drinking or anything, but I always turn really red when I have some. He spiked my glass with just the right amount that I like though. Probably a courtesy since there are stories of him and Weasley in their common room with a little too much to drink.

Usually whenever he looks at me he looks away or I look away. But tonight, here in the broomsticks, we kept it up. And I didn't feel uncomfortable at all. Usually you get a weird feeling when someone stares at you. That or you just begin to laugh for no reason. But his eyes just seem so…deep. I know it seems trite and overly poetic, but it's like a conversation without words. I mean, I was fine as is. To just sit there all night and stare into the future. But as luck would have it, Madam Rosemerta made some announcement and people started piling out and to the village square.

I was reallyhappy when he held my hand that way. I thought maybe the time before was a fluke or something. But it wasn't and I gave him a squeeze, which he returned. As handsome as he is, and despite what everyone makes him out to be, he can turn into a right tomato the way he blushes. It's terribly cute, and like I said before good for my ego.

Through the crowd I spot a set of stairs we can squeeze onto. I'm not too sure what's going on in the village square but I'm sure we don't want to miss it. I contemplated going up one of the many ladders and taking a spot on the still empty rooftops. That idea slips away, along with his hand as I reach the spot I sought and I had a perfect view of the fountain, which was swirling about in different patterns and colors. I look back and see him struggle a bit with the crowd, but all smiles and turn back to make sure I wasn't missing anything.

Suddenly I felt like I was going to fall over. I cried out a bit but found that Harry had run into me, tripping on something or other. I didn't really care, smiling as I set him upright. Again I brought my attention to the fountain which now formed a great cylinder and images played out with the narration of a deep and aged voice. It was telling the story of the founding of village I think. My mind got fuzzy as I felt his arms wrap around me. I'm glad he couldn't see my face as I'm sure it was beet red and plastered with the biggest, most goofy looking grin. I think that's what set it off in my head. That he still had feelings for me. Would he be holding me this way if he wasn't? I covered his arms with mine and felt his warm through his flimsy button up. The night was giving off a small chill, but that was gone now.

His arms held me loosely. I wondered about that for a second but then I realized that not too long ago, simply talking to me seemed like a struggle for him. He'd blush and stutter and I really tried not to laugh. Not out of arrogance but like I said it's awfully cute. For him to jump to this is a big step, with some alcoholic assistance. Seeing as he'd never before had a girlfriend, I can understand. I was the same once before.

Oooh's and Ahhh's shook me from my daze and the fountain was displaying some great battles and such. The village seemed to have a fantastic history, not that I really cared. A breeze wafted by and I shivered a bit. I'm glad he noticed because he tightened his arms around me, pulling me closer. Like a blanket I nuzzled into him, leaning my head back into his chest. I glanced up for a moment, and found his eyes and a smile before watching the fountain play out it's story.

The water seemed to have it's own inner fireworks display, before shooting itself high into the air, each droplet bursting into a small parade of confetti. We looked up and felt each piece of paper land on us, melting away into nothingnes. It would have been quite a mess had they remained as is. It was quite the story book moment. Everyone applauded, and I smirked as he tried while still keeping his arms around me.

Nice to know that he doesn't want to let go.

I look up at him with an appreciative smile and he nods back with an equally big smile. Apparently the show wasn't over as the water began to take the shape of people, who danced around in the fountain to a slow music that played from its depths. The crowd began to disperse a bit, making room for couples dancing. I was surprised when his arms slipped away, pulling my hand over to an empty space on the cobble stone dance floor. He still seemed a bit clumsy and his eyes didn't betray his regret in pulling me to dance. I suppressed a giggle and began to take the lead. He caught on quickly and I was spared my toes. The music was upbeat and we kept saying hello to friendly faces. For once I felt like I didn't have to drown in his eyes, despite this being the prime time to do it. I saw him do it as well, watching his friends dancing about and switching partners as they ran into each other.

It guess it was inevitable that we bump into Hermione and some Hufflepuff whose name I couldn't recall. He shrugged and we switched. I missed his touch, but I was having fun, and so was he. I lost sight of him and switched again. I found myself in the oddly capable hands of Neville Longbottom. He smiled at me and took the lead. The rumors of the clumsy Gryffindor were as legendary as Harry's heroics, but I guess he had the upper hand when it came to dancing. He was surprisingly graceful and confident. Until we bumped again and switched.

I thanked him for the dance and he turned red. I laughed as I found George Weasley, or Fred, no one could ever tell, take my hand on an exciting dance of spins and dips. Some how he and his brother had found time away from their booth to join in the fun. I cried out as he spun me and threw me outward, only to be caught by Fred, or George on the other side. I tried to catch my breath laughing and it really wasn't working. Fred (He assured me it was him) smiled and took me on a slow waltz to help me regain my composure.

"Now this music is hardly appropriate for one such as myself, I think it's about time to switch don't you?"

Fred gave me this knowing smile and I was almost afraid of what he had up his sleeve. He spun me about and stopped me, slowly dipping me not much, but just enough to bump into someone. I felt familiar hands take mine and I curtseyed for Fred and thanked him.

I'm not sure how long we had danced, but when the music slows down it usually means the night is ending. It wasn't really dancing anymore as Harry held me close and we merely swayed side to side...

* * *

Despite my entire being missing the feeling of her in my arms, I was grateful for the interlude. Hermione is a wonderful dancer and an even better friend. I told her what I could and she only smiled as I went on and on about Cho and how I felt about just holding her hand. I was sad when I had to switch, but we gave each other a kiss on the cheek and a bid goodnight. I danced with Ginny as well, who blushed at the sight of me, but was an exuberant dancer when the music picked up. She laughed aloud and told me of her night with Dean, I gave her a big hug as we parted ways. I wasn't a bit surprised when I found myself dancing with Luna Lovegood. The dreamy eyed girl seemed to dance on air with a grace that seemed out of place with a person like her. But then she always seemed a bit different when it was just the two of us talking.

A great laughter began to ring out and everyone paused laughing and cheering as Dean and Seamus bumped into each other, shrugged and began to dance with each other jumping around wildly to the up beat music. The bowed to each other before resuming "normal" dancing with their dates.

Naturally, or purposely I danced with Lavender Brown, who was a great giggling mass when I left her. The Patil twins were also good dancers, though Padma seemed more reserved than her twin. I was getting a bit tired from dancing so much. I don't think anyone danced with as many partners as I did. Not that I minded, it was all smiles and laughter this time.

I was glad to find myself being tapped on the shoulder and switching with Fred who graciously gave me Cho's hand. I gave him a quick nod before twirling her and settling her close. Her arms came up around my neck and mine rest around her hips. We swayed to the music, still enjoying the scenery of people topping off their night with a romantic kiss. People clapped at each couple as they kissed and dashed away from the scene, whether to the castle or to continue else where was up to speculation.

Still, on such a night, with such a woman, a kiss seemed highly appropriate. Romantics were never my forte. But any bumbling fool could see that this situation was one of those moments. I pulled her in closer and she looked up at me with dreamy and tired eyes. I closed my eyes and felt my lips brush against her hers. It was a wonderful feeling, but I am Harry Potter, so all eyes were obviously on us. Before I could deepen the kiss, or even just linger there a little longer, applause echoed loudly and we both jumped, looking around watching people laughed and clap at the latest couple to end their night (Which I'm guessing is another one of those old traditions.) We both blushed and I took her hand. I really wanted to keep dancing there. It was really picturesque and I'm going to have to find Colin since I'm sure there was a flash around there somewhere. Well that had to be our photo opportunity. I'm sure a better kiss is in store for me tonight. It seems like the planets are all in alignment and all the good luck charms in the world are working for me.

We strolled slowly to the carriages and I felt her hand squeeze mine three times. I knew what that meant. How could I not? I returned them and I pulled her into me, She laughed aloud as I pull her close to me. I touched my forehead to hers and looked into her eyes.

I think I'm due for that better kiss now.

My eyes went wide as she pulled her arms around my neck, pulling my lips to hers in a fit of giggles and quick kisses. I couldn't help laughing with her. The day had been incredibly perfect, the night was perfect, everything was perfect. We had both overcome so much that I think we are both due for some genuine happiness.

I felt content without that better kiss as we got into the carriage that carried us up to the castle. Other students still strolled about and couples were being less discreet than normal. I held her hand, but I was really following her to the her common room, where this perfect night would end. And I was sad to see those blue pillars and there, a portrait of a man, reading a book intently by candle light.

She took a step forward before turning to me. I refused to let go of her hand. I yanked hard and she seemed to leap into my arms our lips no longer gentle in this "better" kiss. We stumbled around, bumping into the portrait who complained loudly at first before apologizing. We fought for air before returning to each other, desperately seeking the taste we come to be addicted to in this short night. I know I wasn't about to be the voice of reason tonight, as I felt like I could go forever, and being your typical male, go on forever in whatever would have come next.

So naturally she would. She is a Ravenclaw after all. She pulled away and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before sliding away from my arms. She whispered the password to the portrait and it swung open. She looked back at me, and ran back giving me one last kiss, one last taste to last me the night and she disappeared through the portrait door.

* * *

AN: well this is an old side project I never go around to posting. It's a for fun story I like to read every once in a while because I think it's romantic without being to overly sweet and WAFFy. The next chapter of "Of Kings and Commoners" is underway. I say underway because the original chapter felt too rushed, bringing too much in one chapter. It was about 5000 words and going. The next one should be decent sized. But the original chapter got me really excited about writing the next few chapters. There could be a delay though since one of the battalions in my brigade got orders for Iraq and rumors about for us following soon. Well see. Anyway, let me know what you think of this one-shot. It could be more if im feeling froggy, but until then it stands alone.

BTW My unit is 3rd Battalion 504th parachute infantry regiment 82nd airborne division.


End file.
